Final Fantasy Type-0 statuses
The following is a list of statuses in Final Fantasy Type-0. The game divides status effects into two types: positive and negative. All negative statuses can be cured by Esuna and items unless stated otherwise. List of negative statuses Burn The target is set on fire, taking 1/8th of their HP in damage every five seconds over time, with a recoil effect. Shock The target is electrocuted, taking 1/128th total HP damage every two seconds with a recoil effect. Freeze The target is frozen, rendering them unable to move or act until Freeze wears off. Poison The target loses HP over time, drained by 7.5 per second. The Regen status in cancelled. When Poison is inflicted on a target already Poisoned, the duration will be reset. Silence Exclusive to party members. The target is unable to use magic, Eidolons, or any other magical abilities during its duration. Stun Exclusive to enemies. The target is unable to move or take action, and the damage they take increases. As soon as the victim crouches, Killsight or Breaksight will be displayed and damage inflicted doubled. Stop The target is unable to move or take action. While stopped, automatic HP recovery will not function, nor will extended effects of other negative status effects such as Burn. Haste is cancelled. Attribute Resistance Down Exclusive to enemies. The target's resistance to a type of damage is lowered. This can be lowered further if another status effect reducing resistance is inflicted. Killsight Unique from the gameplay mechanic itself. Any attack against the target will trigger Killsight as though a properly timed attack was used, variably dealing heavy damage or instantly KO'ing them, depending on their current HP. It can be cured with Esuna, but not via items. Queen's uniquely applied Killsight cannot be cured or prevented, but Eight's can be avoided by equipping a Super Ribbon or Agito Insignia. Death Exclusive to party members. The target is dead and must be revived before they fade from the battlefield after several seconds. Only Raise, phoenix downs, or Reraise can restore them from this status. Entering a town from the world map revives everyone, and is the only way to do so if they are removed from the battlefield. List of positive statuses Protect Physical damage is halved, and characters will not fall or recoil from attacks. Stun value will not increase, and critical strikes will not be taken. Endure Exclusive to party members. Target will not fall or recoil from attacks. Barrier Exclusive to some enemies. Magic damage is halved. Invisible Exclusive to party members. The character cannot be targeted by enemies, but can still take damage. Wears off when struck by an attack, but like most statuses, does not wear off on death or exiting to the map. Regen The target recovers HP over time, at a rate of 0.56% max HP per second. Poison status is cured. Reraise Exclusive to party members. The target will automatically be revived at full HP when killed, also granting Invincibility for several seconds. Queen's Lucid Lenses will still consume this upon activation. Invincible The target takes no damage, and will not fall or recoil. Any statuses that can be cured by Esuna are still curable. Aura The target's attack damage is increased. Trance Exclusive to party members. The target's magic and Eidolon damage is increased. Quick Exclusive to party members. Casting time for magic is halved. Freecast Exclusive to party members. All usable abilities cost no MP. Haste Greatly increases movement speed. Stop status is cured. Primed Exclusive to party members. Identical to Aura and Trance statuses, but the effects can still be stacked with them. Damage taken is also halved. Rage Exclusive to enemies. It bestows the same effects as one or all of Aura, Haste and Endure. The effects triggered vary depending on the enemy. Once the status ends, Killsight will be triggered for six seconds. Enemies that ambush the party start with Rage status. On Finis difficulty, nearly all enemies are permanently enraged. Gallery Silence-Type-0-HD.png|Silence. Drainslash-Type-0-HD.png|Protect. Rage-Status-Type-0-HD.png|Rage. Freeze-Status-Type-0-HD.png|Freeze. KO-Type-0-HD.png|Knocked Out. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Status effect lists